Articles of manufacture which are deployable from a collapsed, carrying and storage configuration, into an erect operable configuration are well known. One example of such articles is a portable toilet or a pet feeding bowl and the like which are commonly used during outdoor activities.
Examples of collapsible toilets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,187,819, 5,682,623 and 6,047,414 and in US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0150312.